La Batalla final
by Ideas Raras
Summary: El final se acercaba y los mismos que habían sufrido un ataque akuma regresaron. Marinette y Adrien tendrán que luchar contra Hawk Moth, pero esta vez no estarán solos. N/A - la primera vez se cargo mal el archivo, ahora se puede leer x)


**N/A - volví a subirlo porque la primera vez se cargo mal el archivo**

 **Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía (gramática Tal Vez (?))**

 **La idea no se me iba de mi cabeza y bueno, vino a parar acá**

 **Nada me Pertenece**

* * *

| 1022016 |

La alarma de emergencia hizo eco por todo el colegio. Las ventanas vibraron por el bullicio de los estudiantes que salían apretujados de los salones de clase. Preocupados y asustados le exigían una explicación a los adultos, sin embargo estos se negaron y los controlaron para que no perdieran la cabeza provocando un revuelto. Los estudiantes iban en fila, todos ordenados siendo dirigidos por los maestros, hasta que un grito estalló y el escenario cambió por completo. El pánico se propagó igual que un virus, reventando como una bomba nuclear y el miedo se sembró en el interior de cada uno con terror.

Algunos corrían y se chocaban entre ellos, otros agarraban desesperadamente sus cosas de los casilleros y se largaban de aquel estruendoso escenario, escapándose lo más rápido posible. Ruidosas pisadas sonaron, los gritos se escucharon, sirenas se asomaban y el tránsito era un caos. Autos deteniéndose con un horrible chillido, para agarrar a sus hijos y llevárselos a un lugar donde estuvieran a salvo, la situación de las motocicletas eran peores, cruzando las veredas, evitando atropellar a alguno.

El cielo no se salvó. Las nubes grises se reunieron y juntas crearon una enorme tormenta eléctrica. El viento aulló y arrasó con su helado aliento, todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Adrien esquivo un rayo de Stormy Weather, rodando hacia un costado y instalándose detrás de un árbol para utilizarlo como escudo.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada y los nervios provocaron que sus manos temblaran ligeramente. Cuando su atacante se distrajo, uso la poca energía que le quedaba para correr y se aventuró hacia una de las esquinas que se encontraban en frente de la plaza. Sin embargo cuando estaba por doblarla, algo duro lo golpeo en las piernas y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Su pelo estaba desordenado y algunos mechones le cubrían la vista impidiéndole observar hacia adelante. Podía sentir el rasguño en su mejilla, y el dolor en su muñeca dado a un mal movimiento que uso para protegerse la cabeza al caer, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba porque un chillido mordaz de Plagg, que provenía de su camisa, le aseguro que el anillo de plata había salido volando, deslizándose entre sus dedos y que la pequeña criatura había sido aplastada contra el pavimento.

Estiró su mano para alcanzarlo y minutos después alguien lo pateo al costado para que se diera la vuelta, panza arriba y observó una espada resplandeciente que se balanceaba peligrosamente hacia su cuello. Nathanaël o mejor dicho el Evillustrator tenía una sonrisa desagradable en la cara.

Adrien estaba petrificado. Transformarse sería una mala idea. Una pésima idea. Lo único que lograría era darle otra ventaja a Hawk Moth y eso era lo último que quería, pero no podía concentrarse a causa del objeto puntiagudo que ahora se encontraba apoyada sobre su camisa blanca y arrugada.

Pasó todo muy rápido

Una figura familiar había saltado sobre él y a continuación sintió un agarre en su brazo que lo hizo pararse de un salto. No lo pensó dos veces y la siguió, esquivando otro ataque, cortesía de Rogercop. Otro agarre fuerte lo sorprendió, tomándolo por el pie y cayó dentro de un lugar oscuro.

Irritado por no seguir el ritmo de lo que estaba sucediendo, se colocó el anillo.

-Todavía no - una voz conocida susurró a su lado - no es seguro

Por supuesto, se dijo a el mismo. El recuerdo lo lleno cálidamente y una sonrisa se deslizaba en su rostro. A diferencia de el, Marinette estaba más formal, aún no se había transformado pero el ceño que tenía le decía que estaban jodidos.

Antes que dijera algo, puso un dedo sobre sus labios y sus ojos se desviaron de Adrien, para señalar en cambio la tapa de la alcantarilla que mostraba el cielo tormentoso. Lo primero que vieron fueron palomas, una cantidad increíble de palomas controladas por Mr Pigeon, pero otra cosa estaba entrando y era una serpiente, enrollándose en la barra de metal de la escalera para bajar.

Adrien maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte. Seguramente se trataba de Animan y con la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier animal, también significaba que podía olerlos. Su teoría se afirmó cuando cambió de forma a una pantera y se balanceo hacia ellos.

Adrien cerró los ojos y espero que los latidos de su corazón los traicionara pero sorprendentemente, el animal retrocedió y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el lado contrario.

Bueno, por poco se desmayaba

\- Vamos - murmuró Marinette, su pelo parecía desordenado pero Adrien juro que nunca había estado más hermosa - hay que avisarle a Volpina nuestra posición

* * *

 **Espero Que les Haya gustado, gracias por leer!**


End file.
